


*You just keep on surprising me*

by redhead_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodite Cabin - Freeform, Complete, Innuendo, Jealous Nico di Angelo, Jealous Will Solace, M/M, Oblivious Percy Jackson, Pining, Possessive Nico di Angelo, Possessive Will Solace, Sequel coming soon..., Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: When people spend most of their time assuming the worst, surprises are sure to come their way.AKA : The fic where Will and Nico are in a relationship but both obsessively pine over a certain green-eyed hero and Clarisse is sick of watching love-struck boys dance around each other.





	1. Will is surprised...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I'm really excited about this piece of work - for some reason I'm oddly proud. Anyway, this type of fic is long overdue and this ship is definitely underrated. Needless to say, if you don't like the idea of three people in a relationship then this isn't the fic for you. To anyone who does like the idea of Perwilico...enjoy!
> 
> (I haven't posted a new story on ao3 for a while now so I hope you enjoy! Also, I have completed the fic already but I want to space out when I post each chapter just so that I have more time to write new things!)

Will wasn't surprised when Percy came out as gay just a few weeks after his break up with Annabeth. Will believed it had been a long time coming, it was something that he had put a lot of thought into - perhaps too much thought. Yep, way too much thought. What did surprise Will massively was the sheer number of male demigods that were actively pursuing the boy and trying to get in his pants or more accurately, trying to get Percy into theirs. "I have no idea why that surprises you, Will, he is the hero of Olympus and more than that he is hot. As in H.O.T. Hot." _Nico. _He was definitely a surprise for Will. The goth outcast who had only recently come into the big picture at the end of the Giant War. Of course Will had noticed the son of Hades before that but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that most of his time prior to dating Nico had been taken up by bandaging and then ogling one Percy Achilles Jackson. He wouldn't exactly call it an obsession per say except he knew first hand that memorising the son of Poseidon's daily timetable was not a healthy pass time. "Okay Will," sighed Clarisse, "Remind me once again why we are currently hiding behind a bush and spying on the sea. The sea! You said there were monsters threatening us!" _Ah yes, Clarisse._ Out of all of Will's surprises, his friendship with the bloodthirsty daughter of Ares had to be the biggest of them all. To be honest Will had to get along with Clarisse because the amount of times she was dragged to the infirmary by one pissed off (but secretly concerned) Chiron was nearly higher than Leo's. "There are! C'mon we just have to wait a bit longer-LOOK!" Will whispered not-so-quietly, "There they are!"

"That's the Aphrodite cabin." Clarisse mentioned wryly.

"Which are definitely worse than monsters." pointed out Nico trying his best to be helpful despite clearly rolling out of the wrong side of his bed this morning. Well, the wrong side of Will's bed to be more specific.

"True," Clarisse reluctantly agreed, "But I still fail to see how that leads to us crouching in a fake bush in the middle of the fricking beach! There are literally no other plants on the sand - we couldn't be more obvious!" _Okay, so not my best plan. _It was just that the cause for the situation was so unbelievably horrifying that Will simply could not think straight. "Oh my god, Will, it's happening!" Nico definitely did not scream with his voice over an octave higher than normal. And that was another reason why Will loved Nico, they had the same fears which totally made their worries easier to cope with than on their own. Unless of course that fear is of the Aphrodite cabin collectively flirting and admiring (read: groping) one particular blushing green-eyed camper. "What do we do?!" shrieked Will with a slightly hysterical edge to his tone.

"Holy Hades," muttered Clarisse under her breath and then to the two panicking boys she said, "You're both idiots...and cowards." She added the last point with a stern look in each of the boy's eyes. "Percy does not need protecting! Don't you dare tell him I said that but you've got to admit it's true." Clarisse shuffled and turned her face so that she had a better view of the group on the beach but still continued to talk. "Look, that boy has faced titans and giants, I'm sure he can handle a couple of Aphro-wait! DoN't YOu ToUcH PRisSY LikE THaT!"

_What the hell_-"No! Those guys need to bACk oFF! Like now." Will shouted to anyone who would listen, namely : Nico, after situating himself so that he too could see Percy.

"Hell yeah!" His beautiful boyfriend agreed, facial features already twisting into an annoyed and mildly possessive expression. Okay, a **very** possessive expression. If that's what Nico looked like, then Will was glad he couldn't see himself. 

Sometimes Will forgot how on earth he got himself in these kind of situations. He couldn't quite remember exactly when he fell in love with Percy Jackson but he knew it was way before he was the hero of Olympus and saviour of them all. Percy didn't have to prove anything to Will, he was amazing just the way he was. Determined, brave, kind, loyal. When Annabeth had claimed Percy as her own Will's spirits had been down for weeks until he finally realised that Percy was what Will always wanted him to be; happy. And if it happened to be Annabeth that made him happy then so be it. He never really moved on, there was always that little part of him that longed to be with Percy, the part that fantasized all the different ways he would make his sea prince smile. And then he met Nico. To speak the truth the two of them didn't hit it off right away. Nico would go away unannounced so often that Percy began to worry and of course Will did whatever it took to stop that boy from hurting. When he'd finally caught the evasive demigod Will had made sure to give the boy a firm telling off. His long lecture had managed to get Nico to spend even more of his time away from camp and in self-isolation. It had started from there. Will would take solo quests in order to track down the son of Hades and Nico would continue to slip into the shadows. It wasn't long before they had gotten caught up the endless loop of each other and ended up in bed together. What a surprise that had been for Will in the morning.

He'd thought things would be awkward between them after that but in fact it was the exact opposite. Somehow the shadows and the light had found a way to work together and become better of for it. Their shared love of Percy helped spark the ignition for a love of their own. Will never felt like he was cheating whenever his thoughts would drift of to a shirtless boy laughing happily, body soaked wet as he emerged from the aqua shore. He didn't feel like it was cheating because he knew Nico would be thinking the same thing. All the times when Will had snuck into the Hades cabin and the two of them would just hold each other through the night fantasising what it would be like to have the sea prince with them. But they were careful, they knew not to get too carried away, too hopeful, it was just a fantasy. Percy came out as gay, that didn't mean he was polyamorous...

"I said bACk oFF bi-"

"Clarisse!" Nico shouted, "How 'bout you do less speaking and more action!"

Will will forever until the day he dies deny the shiver that ran up his spine when he saw the chilling smile Clarisse gave as response to Nico. _Let's go save Percy._


	2. Nico is surprised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the second chapter soon so that you guys can get a feel for the story (even though it is literally only four parts). Now that I've finished writing it, I do have plans for the sequel if there is anybody who would like that.

From the moment he first laid eyes on him, Nico knew he was head over heels in love. With Percy. Fricking. Jackson. Someone falling in love with the mesmerising son of Poseidon wasn't exactly a surprise. But for Nico, the complete utter opposite of this wonderful boy, to fall so deep was new and frightening. All too soon just being near Percy brought out such a possessive and protective urge that suddenly Nico couldn't decide whether he felt more sorry for his father or Lady Demeter in regards to the kidnapping Persephone fiasco. With his amazing ability to hold super petty grudges, the Ghost King knew he couldn't bare to watch the Percabeth couple laugh and have fun nor didn't he want to watch as all of Percy's admirers came up with new, more inventive ways to stare at the siren with lecherous looks. Nico didn't want to find that he had signed the Stolls up for eternal damnation once again just because of their lingering gazes on a certain demigod's butt. (The first time he'd done that had clearly not been enough to make them back off). _Why don't they just take the hint! Percy's not yours! But then again, that doesn't make him mine. _Soin order to stop his heart from fracturing any further, Nico had done what children of Hades do best - disappear. Maybe he knew how much it hurt Percy when he left ; maybe it hurt him just as much to go. But still, if he wished to avoid tumbling into a stronger depression, leaving was his only choice. Until, of course, Mr Ray-of-sunshine-Solace decided to tell him otherwise. _Now wasn't that a surprise._

It had been a whirlwind of events after that. For a while both Will and Nico had run around in circles before _that_ night. Storms had been raging for hours and Nico had been sure that Zeus had finally decided to send him to the Underworld permanently. Then Will showed up, as he usually did, always two steps behind Nico. This time the warmth of Will's welcoming embrace had been too much too resist. Well, not exactly welcoming, Will was beyond pissed but some small part of Nico knew he deserved that. The real surprise came in the morning after, when he had time to process the doings of the night before. It was a real eye-opener for Nico - proof that his heart still had a little bit of love left to give. Things continued like that for many weeks afterwards, eventually Nico begun to feel more confident in himself. Confident in the fact that Will loved him. Confident in the fact he deserved to be loved. But he never forgot Percy...especially after he became single... 

The sound of commotion ripped Nico away from his musings of the past. It barely took a moment to remember what was going on before feeling that jealousy course through his veins. "I said bACk oFF bi_"

"Clarisse!" shouted Nico, "how 'bout you do less speaking and more action!" The twisted smile Clarisse gave as response to that was positively chilling. Charging just as they would when facing monsters in battle, the three of them raced across the sand to meet the small gaggle of campers. The next few moments were a blur. Later on if someone were to ask them why half of the beach was swarmed in darkness and the other half with blinding light, Nico would tell them that Lord Hades was angry and Will would say his father, Apollo, had used too much teeth whitener that day. If someone else happened to ask Clarisse why she went all out ninja on the Aphrodite kids then she would absolutely refuse to say that it was because she cared for the condition of the Sea Prince. Percy, bless his oblivious soul, had been standing with his sword at the ready but was clearly confused as to what was happening. Nico - if he told the truth - also had no idea what was happening, it was like his instincts had taken control and he was completely unaware of everything until he spotted the Aphrodite children running for their lives and the world slowly came back to focus. "Um," Nico began reluctantly, "That was-"

"Weird? Loud? Uncalled for?" suggested Percy who was trying to look stern and annoyed but with his arms crossed like that Nico couldn't help but notice how Percy's pecks squished so that now they looked more like tits. _HolyHephaestusHadesHeraHermes_ _and any other god that starts with a 'h'. _"All of the above, prissy." grunted Clarisse who had now reformed back to her usual self. Percy let out an exasperated sigh (which Nico definitely did not pretend was a sound of pleasure.) and turned to face Will, clearly expecting the healer to be more helpful. "Don't look at me!" Will exclaimed frantically trying to avoid direct eye-contact.

"Well someone better explain things to me. From where I was standing you lot just attacked the Aphrodite cabin after I gave them a surfing demonstration. For no reason!"

"Like they were watching you to learn new skills and not ogle your body." muttered Nico but obviously loud enough to be heard. "So that's what this is about?!" Percy noted incredulously although there was a slight hint of a blush appearing on his tanned cheeks. "Whelp, looks like you boys have a confession to make." said Clarisse as she pushed Will and Nico forward but unfortunately (or fortunately for Solangelo) they ended up toppling into Percy. The three of them hit the sand in a big heap. Percy on the bottom with Will and Nico splayed on top - _just the way it should be_. Getting up was the last thing on Nico's mind. "Okay guys, not that this isn't great for our entertainment but I was really hoping you'd get to the juicy bits, you know, the whole confession stuff. The 'I love yous' and the 'I love you too'." _What? _Will pulled Nico off of Percy who hastily stood to look at the newcomers. "Stolls?"

"That's us." The twins replied in unison from where they sat on folding chairs. Facing Nico, Will and Percy. With a camera in between them. Whilst they helped themselves to popcorn. _Great. Perhaps the fields of punishments is where these two belong. _"What exactly is it about us that is so entertaining for you?" Percy questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, we haven't quite got there yet, right Nico? Will?" teased Travis, "I believe they have something lovely to tell you Perce." Nico's fists tightened at the intimacy of the nickname but panic still rose inside him. _ What am I going to say? _Nico looked at Will for support but all he saw was the same fear reflected in his boyfriend's face. Fear of rejection. Fear of humiliation. Worst of all fear that Percy would think they're disgusting for even considering a polyamorous relationship. It was clear they couldn't keep it in any longer. "Percy," Will started reluctantly, "I guess what they want us to admit is that we, well, me and Nico really do love each other but we think there's something missing. There's something more that we're looking for."

"Like a pet cat or dog?" asked Percy stupidly but his face showed complete seriousness.

"No," Nico said with a faint smile, "We think that something is a person. A person to add to our relationship. And we think that person is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your comments and I would reply to every one of them! Next chapter is going to focus on Percy...


	3. Percy is surprised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hope you've found some good fics to read today!

From the moment that Annabeth had told Percy that she was breaking up with him, Percy hadn't known what to do with himself. The most surprising part about the breakup wasn't that Percabeth was no longer an item, but the fact that Percy wasn't even that sad. When Annabeth had come to tell him that they shouldn't be together any more it wasn't with a bitter face or ulterior motive ; except one that would ultimately benefit Percy. Annabeth had worn a sad smile but her grey eyes glistened silver with mischief - not that Percy noticed that at the time. He had been far too focused on understanding the meaning of his Wisegirl's words. _What the Hades does she mean, 'I know you love me but your heart has always been too big, I'm happy to take some room up as your friend but we both know that your heart beats for not one but two true loves.'?!? Annie just had to make it cryptic, didn't she? And what's all this stuff with love supposed to mean, she's a daughter of Athena not Aphrodite! _Percy had gone over those words for weeks until he'd forgotten about them, too caught up in escaping desperate campers and pervy Stolls (He still had to get back at them for the time they cursed all his boxers to turn into lacy lingerie - thankfully blue - and he also had to figure out which child of Hecate had helped them with it. _Lou Ellen seems a likely suspect although it is a bit too soon to discount all her other siblings._) It wasn't long after days of intense staring from Travis and Connor that Percy realised maybe he didn't mind their lingering gazes so much. Well, he minded _Travis and Connor's_ gaze but the idea of the two _boys _who were checking him out actually sent shivers of anticipation throughout his body. That day he'd had to abandon sword training in order to take care of a slightly more important _task_ from the comfort of his cabin. 

After coming to terms with the fact that he was bi (in fact he felt like he was more full-on gay than anything), Percy wasted no time in coming out to his friends and the camp. He didn't see any reason to be ashamed of himself and if there were people who didn't like him for it, well, that was their loss. It wasn't long before the whole camp knew but nobody was disgusted with him, Percy actually ended up with a few more admires than before. _Which was just great, wasn't it? _

The more Percy thought about it, the more he realised just how much he needed a strong lover to take care of him. Someone who respected Percy's strength but wasn't afraid to use his own to give Percy the comfort of letting his defenses down. For a while he'd crushed on Jason, not that he had any plans of stealing him away from Piper, just because Jason was one of the few demigods that had the ability to rival Percy. Also because Jason is ridiculously handsome - tall, blonde and bossy. After spending so long looking at Jason to understand what he really wanted, Percy found he spent more time looking at Jason's best friend, Nico. _Mmmm, Nico Di Angelo. _The son of Hades confused Percy, it should've been his first clue that he was gay when he spent more time worrying about the elusive demigod than his own girlfriend. But that was before he'd actually broken up with Annabeth. _It's not my fault that he's grown into such a delicious piece of man-meat! For Hera's sake, he's even taller than me now! _Percy didn't even care that Nico wasn't blonde - at least he was tall and bossy. Now that Percy was finally single, Nico had moved on and started to date Will. _And therein lies the other problem, Will Solace. _There's the blonde that Percy had been missing. Also a kind, doting, gentle soul that still had a very dominating side. (_You should've how Will dragged Percy to the infirmary after a particularly close call with Clarisse in Capture the flag._) But Nico and Will were a happy couple, there was no way Percy could belong with them both...

"Percy," Will started reluctantly, "I guess what they want us to admit is that we, well, me and Nico really do love each other but we think there's something missing. There's something more that we're looking for."

"Like a pet cat or dog?" asked Percy stupidly but his face showed complete seriousness.

"No," Nico said with a faint smile, "We think that something is a person. A person to add to our relationship. And we think that person is you." _Whatthewhat?_

"You want me? To be with you?" Percy asked shocked as a small blush coloured his cheeks.

"Aaaand now I need to go, I don't need to hear the sappy stuff," muttered Clarisse turning away from the scene, "Come on idiots, lets leave them to it." She said as she dragged the protesting Stolls along behind her.

"Uhm, so..?" Will asked nervously after the others had left.

"Give me a minute!" Percy snapped although there was no malice in his tone, "The two boys I've been crushing on have just told me that they'd like me to join in their relationship and now I may or may not be having sensory overload!"

"Wait, you've been crushing on-"

"Shush!" Percy sat on the sand and his chest rose and fell dramatically. Will and Nico shared a concerned look and rushed to comfort Percy. For a while they just sat on the beach in silence, Percy snug in between Nico and Will with their arms wrapped possessively around his (now more obvious) naked chest. "So are you gonna kiss me or what?"

"What?!" The couple chorused whilst their heads simultaneously swiveled closer to Percy's face. "Well, you did say you wanted to be with me," Percy answered confused, "unless you didn't mean like _that _and I heard wrong..?"

"No, no!" cried Nico.

"We just didn't think it'd be that easy." confessed Will.

"Oh trust me," grinned Percy, "Nothing about being with me is gonna be easy."

"Oh we know.." There wasn't much time for Percy to come up with a reply as warm lips crashed against his own. For a few magical moments Percy let himself melt into the kiss until the warmth was taken and replaced with a cooler touch. He would've complained except this kiss was just as magical as the first - the cold perfectly contrasting with the warmth. "So the idea of being with both of us doesn't freak you out?"

"Are you kidding? I've been the star of two major prophecies! For the first time in my life I feel lucky."

"Lucky how?" wondered Nico who was still taking in the beautiful boy in his boyfriend's arms. Percy smiled and watched as Nico scooted protectively closer. "I'm lucky because the two most amazing boys in the world want to be my boyfriends."

"Yes we really do."

"So it's a yes then?" asked Nico timidly.

Percy laughed and turned to Will, "Does he ask questions a lot?"

"Only to find reassurance that we really do care for him him."

Percy giggled at the pout Nico made. "Duh, of course we do." Nico huffed indignantly but there was no way he could stay annoyed, not with the loves of his life right beside him.

They stayed like that until the sun set and still they waited even when it was dark. Nico covered them in shadows to hide them from the harpies and Will gave them the warmth of day to last through the chilly night. Percy was content - perhaps the happiest he had ever been. He had never been more surprised to find a lover. And now he had found two.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I can't write fluff, oh well. Last chapter is more of an epilogue but it'll still be good - hopefully! Peace x


	4. Clarisse is not surprised...

Clarisse honestly wasn't surprised, this was what she'd been expecting after all. But that definitely didn't mean she had to like it. Percy, Will and Nico were the last campers that Clarisse would expect to be public with their affections. Apparently Percy adored praise which obviously meant that Will and Nico were going to shower him with it until the day they died. Which was just great for her, wasn't it. Now there was one more couple on campus for her to avoid at all costs. Chris and her were different, they knew to save the lovey-dovey stuff for when they were alone. It was everyone else who were so publicly in love - they were the problem. And now Perwilico, those three were the worst of them all.

"I don't know why you dislike them so much," Annabeth mumbled in-between bites of blueberry muffin, "Weren't you the person that finally got them to confess?"

"Me?!" Clarisse spluttered incredulously, "It was those troublesome Stolls!"

Annie laughed, "Oh, so they're the ones I have to thank then."

"Thank?! Thank?! Why would you want to thank them? Why would you do that?" Clarisse moaned and Annabeth had the audacity to roll her eyes. "Oh please, Clarisse. What exactly do you have against-"

"Annie! There you are. Oh, and Clarisse." _Speaking of the devils... _Percy, Nico and Will came and joined the two girls at their table in the pavilion. It was lunch and Clarisse had decided it was the perfect time to vent to Annabeth only now it had been ruined by the arrival of the love-struck trio. "What'chya doing?" Nico asked in a voice that was way too cheery for his usual goth demeanor. Clarisse groaned - _It's literally been two days and already Nico can't keep his smiles hidden_. "Clarisse was just telling me what a lovely couple you guys are." _Sometimes I really hate that Wisegirl_. "Although," Annie continued, "It's really been bugging me that I keep calling you a 'couple' when there are actually three of you."

"You can say 'threesome'." Percy told her after giving his boyfriends a cheeky grin. Clarisse grunted whilst Annie huffed a laugh in order to hide her blush. "Clearly _Seaweedbrain_, I don't say 'threesome' because it gives me too many mental images of what you do at night-time."

"Not necessarily always at night." Will wiggled his eyebrows, Nico snorted and Percy turned beet-red. "Noo," Clarisse wailed (and since when did she wail?), "Now I'm the one with your dirty shenanigans in my head!"

"With Percy's sweet butt, those images should be more like a blessing." Travis scolded albeit with a longing glance at the threesome. Nico eyed the Stolls as they took their seats at the table. This was the last thing Clarisse needed, boys puffing out their chests and playing protective dominants. _Thank Aphrodite Chris knows his place - underneath me_. "So," Annabeth leant closer to the brothers the same way one would when sharing middle-school gossip, "I hear that you're the ones I should thank for finally getting these three together."

"Annie!" Percy pouted annoyed. Clarisse wasn't far off from the reaction of the Sea Prince, minus the pouting of course, did she really need to sit and listen to this while she could be off scaring the newbies?

"Oh shush! I need to know more. I knew Percy liked those two when we were together and I couldn't for the life of me figure out whether they liked you back, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite."

"But I am." sung a melodic voice. Piper along with her boyfriend, Jason, and her best friend Leo sat down. _Oh, so now I need to socialize with these lot too?! _"What are you lot talking about?" Jason asked as he made room for Calypso who had actually been walking behind Piper. "Nothing much!" Percy quickly answered.

"Oh yeah?" Leo questioned disbelievingly and Will and Nico nodded their heads encouragingly. Clarisse was just done with all of this so she decided to enlighten the others. "Annabeth wants to grill Prissy, Sunny and Deathboy - she wants to know all the lovey-dovey stuff."

"Ooo, same!," squealed Piper, "I need to know all the deets!"

"Deets?"

"It means details, dummy!" Calypso said smacking the back of Leo's head.

"What'chya talking about guys?" Katie asked as she sat down along with Jake, Chris and Lou Ellen. _Okay, boyfriend or not, I am not going to play nice with all these people. _Clarisse not-so-subtly stood up in annoyance and left with only a quick nod to Chris as explanation. Ignoring the calls of her friends, she stalked back to her cabin.If she stayed any longer the others might figure out that it her who ordered the Stolls to make Nico and Will jealous or that she was the one who told Annabeth of Percy's conflicted feelings while the golden couple were dating. Gods forbid they ever find out that Clarisse actually cares.

With a couple of well-aimed glares, the Ares cabin was cleared out and Clarisse had the place to herself. She walked over to the sink and threw a drachma in the air and waited whilst Iris connected her. It took a while but soon she was looking at a middle-aged woman with a bright smile, warm blue eyes and brown locks. "Hey Sally," Clarisse greeted with a rare smile, "You were right."

"I thought so." The slightly older woman laughed.

"I did have my doubts." Clarisse admitted. 

"I always knew. Maybe not that it would be the son of Hades or the son of Apollo but I always knew he would love two." There was a pause in which Clarisse didn't know what to say, turns out she didn't need to as Sally started speaking again. "Clarisse," she asked hesitantly, "Is my son, is he-is he happy?"

"Yes Sally, yes he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So that's it! This last chapter wasn't really that exciting but I wanted to do an A/N and I didn't want to just dedicate an entire chapter to it (I'm pretty sure most of you would click off immediately). Anyway I just wanted to introduce a sequel to this story which will be about the same in size. It'll be based around the reactions to the polyamorous relationship from Apollo, Hades and Poseidon. Titled 'Our turn to surprise you'.
> 
> First chapter summary:
> 
> Perwilico have been a thing for just over a week now and somehow the camp has managed to keep the gossip quiet. When Percy, Will and Nico decide it's time to tell their parents they have a few difficulties, especially with a certain god of the sun. How are they supposed to come clean about their newfound relationship when Apollo is pulling out all the tricks seduce Percy? Talk about awkward...
> 
> Coming soon! (Release date is TBD) Peace x

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Sneak peak summary of next chapter:
> 
> Will and Nico show the Aphrodite kids what happens when they get too handsy with other people's possessions and for some reason Clarisse seems to think that the Solangelo couple have a confession to make. The Stolls enjoy some popcorn and Percy gets a treat.


End file.
